The present invention relates to a compact fixed focus type camera or a lens unit having a film, and more particularly relates to a lens that is assembled to the camera or the lens unit.
Conventionally, a 35 mm-roll-film unit having a lens or a fixed focus type camera having a simple structure is provided with a lens, the focal distance of which is approximately 35 mm. The single lens applied to the aforementioned 35 mm-roll-film unit or fixed focus type camera is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Open to Public Inspection Nos. 199351/1988, 246713/1988 and 106710/1990. In these patent applications, examples are disclosed in which an aspherical lens or a spherical lens, the focal distance of which is 33 to 50 mm, is combined with a diaphragm.
However, as the focal distance is 33 to 50 mm in the aforementioned examples, the total length of the lens and diaphragm is not less than 30 mm. Therefore, the depth of the cameras and film units (referred to as a camera, hereinafter) available on the market are not less than 35 mm, so that it is not easy to carry the cameras in a pocket. Recently, panoramic cameras have become popular, and wide-angle lenses by which an object and a background can both be photographed are widely used. For that reason, a simple camera provided with a wide picture-taking lens, the angle of which is larger than 35 mm, is required.